1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor laser diode, and more particularly, to a semiconductor laser diode capable of improving reliability and mass productivity of the product.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, in accordance with the spread of optical recording and reproducing devices such as a DVD, demand for a semiconductor laser diode (LD), that is, the essential part of the optical recording and reproducing device is being radically increased. Especially, since the technology achieving a high density DVD or a Blue-ray disc having capacity of tens of gigabytes is commercialized, researches have been actively performed into the nitride semiconductor LD of about 405 nm wavelength.
However, further advancement is required because there are still technical limits to guarantee reliability and yield of the nitride semiconductor LD.